Winter's Heart/Chapter 10
Summary : Elayne wakes up in her bed, attended to by Aviendha, Birgitte, and Nynaeve. It is nighttime. She is happy to hear that Nynaeve Healed Dyelin, and she is alive. The Guardsman, Mellar, was unhurt. Nynaeve gave her herbs to overpower the forkroot. She says Elayne must rest. Elayne believes that Dyelin proved her loyalty to her by throwing herself in harm's way to protect Elayne. Birgitte shows Elayne one of the knives they found. Nynaeve comments that Dyelin was lucky not to have been injured by that specific knife; it has poison on it and Dyelin would have been dead within seconds. After the attack, Elayne gives over to Birgitte and has a small bodyguard attending her constantly. Birgitte then wonders who should command the bodyguards. Elayne suggests Doilin Mellar, the Guardsman who saved her. Birgitte comments that he is Andoran from near Baerlon, and he fought for Morgase during the Succession. The Warder agrees to raise him to commander. Egwene had appointed that night for them to meet in Tel'aran'rhiod. They argue over who should enter the World of Dreams. Elayne wants to, but Nynaeve refuses, saying she is too weak to go. However, Elayne wins the argument and goes into Tel'aran'rhiod using the twisted stone ring ter'angreal. Nynaeve goes to her own rooms. Elayne drinks a goblet of wine, in which Nynaeve put some potent herbs to make the drinker drowsy, and goes to sleep. When she "wakes up" in Tel'aran'rhiod, Elayne is in the Grand Hall of the Royal Palace of Andor. Nynaeve is present, too, using a copy of the ter'angreal Elayne is using. Egwene arrives, and they tell her about everything that happened that day. She has already heard about the attack on Rand. In return, she tells them that the Aes Sedai in her army are refusing to accept novices because there are only sixteen Accepted to teach them everything. She also tells them that she intends every Aes Sedai not sworn to the Three Oaths to do so. Every Aes Sedai. This leaves Nynaeve and Elayne outraged since they have realized taking the oaths on the oath rod must impact how long Aes Sedai live, but Egwene remains adamant. Suddenly, they stop talking as they see a man listening to them by the door. From his face, he could have been Rand's uncle! He turns and runs down the hallway. They pursue him, but to no avail. : Asne and Chesmal are in their house in Caemlyn. Asne does not want to talk to Chesmal, because the only thing the latter can do is brag about her part in questioning Tamra Ospenya and how she persuaded the Red Ajah to murder Sierin Vayu. Eldrith returns much later than expected. Chesmal is furious because of this, but does not say anything harsh, as Eldrith is the leader of their group in place of Moghedien, who they think has deserted them. On the Forsaken's orders, they stayed in Samara even after the Prophet moved his residence to Amadicia. They were forced to flee when Eldrith's Warder, Kennit, discovered where they were through a slip in her mask of the bond and found them, meaning to kill them. They decided to go to Caemlyn to take their chances and hope Elayne and Nynaeve came there. Temaile comes in and reports that Nynaeve and Elayne are together in the Palace. : Mili Skane has named herself the Lady Shiaine Avarhin. She recalls how Willim Avarhin and his daughter were poor farmers, how she killed them, and took on the daughter's name. Falion is currently her maid. Shiaine believes her own failure is deeply buried, so deep that everyone will forget it. Daved Hanlon enters the room, and she asks if the plan succeeded. He replies, showing off the lions on his shoulders, "You are looking at the Captain of the Queen's Bodyguard." Characters * Elayne * Aviendha * Birgitte * Nynaeve * Egwene * Asne Zeramene * Chesmal Emry * Eldrith Jhondar * Temaile Kinderode * Mili Skane * Falion Bhoda * Marillin Gemalphin * Murellin * Daved Hanlon Referenced * Dyelin * Ronde Macura * Doilin Mellar * Caseille * Lan * Artur Hawkwing * Vandene * Elenia Sarand * Naean Arawn * Reene Harfor as First Maid * Zarya Alkaese * Kirstian Chalwin * Rand * Elaida * Faolain * Theodrin * Sharina * Reanne Corly * Aloisia Nemosni * Halima * Halwin Norry * Moghedien * Shiaine Avarhin * Tamra Ospenya * Sierin Vayu * Kennit * Liandrin * Powl * Moridin Groups * Kin Places * Caemlyn * Royal Palace of Andor * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Baerlon * Andor * Two Rivers * Murandy * Ebou Dar * Tear * Braem Wood * Samara * Amadicia * Tanchico Items * [[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]] Referenced * Horn of Valere * Oath Rod